The present invention relates to an improved credit card construction which is color coded for facilitating identification and discouraging counterfeiting.
By way of background, counterfeiting of credit cards at the present time is relatively easy and can be accomplished effectively by unsophisticated counterfeiters. In this respect, the ordinary credit card is fabricated from a 20 mil core layer of polyvinyl chloride which is printed to provide information on the front and rear of the card. Laminated to each of these layers is a 5 mil clear polyvinyl chloride sheet through which the printing can be seen. The total thickness of the card is 30 mils and it can be fabricated by the use of commercially available material. Thus, counterfeitors can obtain the basic materials for making a credit card from normal commercial channels, and with a minimum of equipment, may duplicate credit cards. It is with overcoming the foregoing ease of counterfeiting that the present invention is concerned.